


Brave

by the_cats_pyjamas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Very very fluffy, post fwsa, spoilers for flirting with social anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cats_pyjamas/pseuds/the_cats_pyjamas
Summary: After the events of the day, Roman and Virgil hang out (more like freak out) and confess some feelings.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158





	Brave

Roman looked at Virgil, his green eyes shining in a way Virgil had never seen before, his face practically glowing with the sheer amount of joy he felt. Virgil looked back at him, his eyeshadow turning a glittery purple, a huge smile on his face and his cheeks flushed with adrenaline. They had done it! They had actually done it! After hours of deliberation, anxiety and self-doubt, Thomas had finally talked to Nico, and it had gone better than any of them could have expected. He had gotten Nico’s number, and they had even texted a couple of times. Roman was over the moon, almost bursting with excitement, bouncing up and down where he stood. Virgil could tell there were so many things he was refraining from saying at that moment.

Virgil looked over at Thomas, who had finally managed to settle on the couch and looked quite a bit calmer since they had come back home. His pacing and hand flapping and talking to Nico (and of course calling Joan immediately and telling them everything) had helped in settling the overwhelming adrenaline and joy that they had experienced since they had gotten home. Virgil looked back at Roman, who was still clearly hyped up with emotions, and took his hand, sinking them both into Roman’s room. 

The moment they got there, Roman leapt at Virgil, picked him up, and spun him around. Virgil could barely process what was happening before Roman had put him back down and was dancing in his spot. Virgil laughed, Roman’s energy feeding into his. He could feel his hands moving as he stimmed and squealed, a thrill of adrenaline rushing through him. Virgil calmed down a small bit as he moved, getting his emotions out, and he just stood there, watching Roman. Roman looked so happy, smiling brighter than Virgil had seen him in, well, ever. Roman’s green eyes were shining, his brown hair was falling slightly in his face and his cheeks were a soft red. Virgil hardly noticed he was staring until Roman looked back at him, his face practically glowing with joy. Virgil looked down, his eyeshadow fading a bit into a black with the slight embarrassment he felt at being caught staring like that, but Roman just moved forward and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

Virgil usually hated hugs, usually hated physical contact of any kind, but something about the fact that it was Roman touching him, Roman hugging him, made it bearable. More than bearable. Ever since they had become closer and started hanging out more and more, Virgil had found himself started to look forward to the little touches that Roman always gave him; a hand on his arm, leaning up against him, gentle nudges when he teased him, all of the little things. Virgil loved those touches. It filled him with a soft, warm feeling, gave him a feeling of comfort, made him feel safe and wanted. And now Roman was hugging him, pulling him close to his chest, lifting him off his feet slightly with how tight the hug was, and Virgil never wanted to let go. He wrapped his arms tightly around Roman’s chest, breathing the familiar scent that was Roman, feeling safe, comfortable, elated and something else he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Roman was the first to let go, and the moment he did Virgil found himself craving the warmth of his embrace. 

Roman stepped back, facing Virgil, still buzzing with excitement. “We did it! We did it! You did it! Virgil, that was amazing! I can’t believe we did it! He gave us his number! We have texted him! This is it! Virgil WE DID IT!” 

Virgil laughed at Roman’s yelling, still reeling slightly from the events of the day. They had done it! Virgil had done it! Roman put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder and Virgil could feel his face heat up. Roman looked at him with an expression Virgil hadn’t seen before. 

“Thank you, Virgil, for everything. No one has ever done anything like that before. That was really brave.” Roman’s voice had a certain fondness that made Virgil’s heart flutter slightly in his chest. This close proximity wasn’t helping. And there was that word again, brave. Roman thought he was brave. Roman, who put bravery and chivalry above everything else, who was always going on about being a hero, who was constantly going on about courage and slaying the villains, had called him brave. Twice. 

“It was no problem, really-“

“Seriously, Virgil, what you did back there, it meant more to me than you could ever imagine. I know it was hard for you to do that, and I am eternally grateful for it. You are braver than me. I was ready to give up. But can I just ask, why?”

Virgil gave a small smile. “Because you were sad. You been so hurt lately, and I couldn’t let this be another thing that caused you pain. You deserve happiness, Roman, and if what I did made you even the slightest bit happy, then I would do it again and again. What you want matters, and you wanted this. And so did I.”

Roman was looking back at Virgil with a look that Virgil couldn’t quite identify on his face. He looked shocked and touched, and overwhelmingly grateful, but there was something there that Virgil didn’t recognise. 

“You did it… for me?” Roman said, his voice an almost whisper. Virgil nodded, smiling gently up at Roman, who now looked like he was taking in information he had never expected. 

“Yes, Roman, I did it for you,” Virgil said, looking gently at Roman’s face. His lips were slightly parted and his hair was slightly messy from his dancing… and there was that feeling again. That soft, warm feeling that stemmed from his chest and spread across his body. It made his heart flutter slightly, and his body feel light. It was the way Thomas felt whenever he had seen his previous boyfriends, that soft warm feeling, and similar to the way he felt today, when he saw Nico. And suddenly, Virgil realised what he was feeling. Love.

He loved Roman. He loved his dramatic-ness, his teasing, his love of theatre, his smile, the way he looked when he was just completely and utterly happy and the way he always seemed to make Virgil smile. He loved everything about Roman, from the constant Disney references and nicknames to the way he always seemed to find a way to cheer Virgil up. He loved Roman. Roman, who had spent years teasing and hating him, but still tried to make him feel welcome when he needed it most. Roman, who tried to be nice and accepting every moment afterwards. Roman, who had used their joint love of Disney to try and become better friends with him. Roman, who put in effort to be nicer and bond with Virgil. Roman, who, when he broke down after Janus’ acceptance and removed himself from the company of the others sides, still sought solace in Virgil’s company. Roman, who Virgil had comforted for many long nights afterwards. Roman, who loved deeply and had great passions, but still flinched whenever anyone said those three words. Roman, who would slay a dragon for the ones he loved, but struggled to take breaks when he was working on ideas. Roman, who worked himself to the bone whilst thinking of new ideas, and never thought highly of himself, but who Virgil loved, more than anything in this world. Roman, who was dramatic and over the top and plainly ridiculous at time, but who always had the best intentions. And Virgil loved him. 

He must have been staring because Roman was giving him a funny look. His brows were furrowed slightly, his lips were pulled into a gentle smile, his green eyes seemed to twinkle with gentle amusement and his cheeks were flushed. Virgil had the strongest urge to kiss him.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked. He didn’t mean to say it aloud, but it just came out. He could feel his anxiety building rapidly and now he ruined it and gosh why did he say it of course Roman didn’t want to kiss him he didn’t even think Roman liked him like at and oh my gosh he had ruined everything. 

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry I didn’t mean to say that it’s ok if you don’t I’m just –” 

He was cut off by a pair of lips against his. They were soft and gentle and from the moment they touched his, Virgil felt like the world had stopped spinning. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but they were easily the best few seconds of his life. Roman pulled away, and looked at Virgil, eyes sparkling and face a deep red. 

“Yes, you can,” Roman said, his voice full of tenderness. Virgil moved forward and pressed his lips against Roman’s, kissing him gently. Roman responded, moving his lips against Virgil’s, resting his hands on Virgil’s neck and threading his fingers through Virgil’s hair. Kissing Roman was better than Virgil could ever imagine. Roman was sweet and soft and gentle and the kiss filled Virgil with complete and utter joy and love. That warm feeling in his chest spread to the rest of his body, and as the kiss deepened the feeling grew stronger. Eventually, when air became an issue, they broke apart, breathing heavily, lips slightly swollen. Virgil felt exhilarated and slightly light headed. He had just kissed Roman! And Roman had kissed back! 

“Your eyeshadow, it’s purple again,” Roman murmured, cupping Virgil’s cheek with his hand and rubbing his thumb gently over the glittery purple eyeshadow. 

“I guess that’s because I’m happy,” Virgil responded. It was true, he was incredibly happy, but he was more than happy. He was over the moon, exhilarated, still reeling from the excess adrenaline caused by the events of the day and the kiss. He still couldn’t get over the fact that he had actually kissed Roman! 

Roman gave a huff of laughter, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s forehead and pulling him closer. Virgil could feel Roman’s heartbeat through his shirt, and as the two of them stood there, swaying gently as they hugged, Virgil felt a calm warmth spread through his body, and he knew as long Roman was there, he would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add more on, but it ended up being a lot longer than I wanted it to be, but here we are!!   
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @booknerd-23  
> Comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
